disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Twitches Too
Twitches Too is a 2007 Disney Channel Original Movie. It is the sequel to the hit Disney Channel Original Movie Twitches, released in 2005. The film released on October 12 & began production in late April 2007. It aired during Disney Channel's Halloween Month. Disney Channel Original Series, Wizards of Waverly Place, premiered on the same day. The first trailer was released during the premiere of the DCOM High School Musical 2. On its premiere night, the movie brought in 7 million viewers Top Ratings. 2.2 million viewers tuned into this movie in the U.K. on October 17, 2007 coming 2nd in its timeslot. Plot The movie starts not long after the first one ended, as the girls are still 21. Miranda is in Aaron's (Miranda's husband and the twins' father who Thantos killed) study, telling his portrait how much she misses him, and picks up a Book of Spells. She walks through a lantern-lit tunnel accessed through the study secret passage and she is followed by a dark shadow, whispering her name. She tensely walks, asking who's there, emerges in another room and for safety, she waves her hand and conjures a brick wall, concealing the doorway to the tunnel. In the Earth dimension, Camryn is drawing a picture of the same exact door that Miranda came out of and makes a mess when she tries to magically put dishes into a dishwasher. She then tells her Earth parents that her reversing magic doesn't work correctly. She is having difficulty mending inanimate objects and altering their positions. Alex is living with them because she is going to Waverly University. Suddenly, Karsh and Ileana show up through the swimming pool (Underwater Portal, and comically arguing as usual) and announce they are getting married and that Miranda wants to see them. Alex doesn't go because she doesn't want to miss class, so Camryn goes to the castle instead, where she meets a handsome man name Demitri. She believes him to be a Prince. Demitri is confronted by his comrade and it turns out he's not a Prince but a non-magical kitchen servant. Camryn is busy "Princessing" at the Castle and she traipses up a steep staircase, followed by Demitri's friend and the shadow, which attacks him. At school, Alex meets Marcus, who is Camryn's ex boyfriend. He mistakes her for Camryn until Beth informs him otherwise. Both Alex and Camryn have been receiving signs that their father is alive in a place called The Shadowlands (in Coventry, shadows exist on their own, whether the object casting the shadow is dead or alive) with Alex's stories, and a shadow giving Camryn a golden ring with their father's crest (which is also on the door from before). We also discover that Queen Miranda decided to reserve magic for those who could be trusted with it, and so many citizens do not have magic. Miranda, believing that Thantos is becoming powerful again, wants the girls to use a Vanquishing Spell during a solar eclipse, when their powers will be at their strongest. If they perform the spell, everything in the Shadowlands will be destroyed, including Thantos... and Aaron. Camryn shows Miranda the picture, which is their father's crest. Throughout the movie, Alex is visited by whispers in the wind and non-corporeal appearances that say her name (Alex is a moon, and the moon is half in darkness, making her an easy target to communicate with darkness). She sits in her father's study and a book (with her father's crest upon it) flies off the shelf. She thinks it is her father trying to contact her and asks him to show her a sign. Previously, a star was drawn upon the window, resembling the star from the North that Aaron gave Miranda when they met at the Winter Festival years before the twin's birth. This time, the pages flip towards a Freedom Spell, (which is almost the same incantation as the Vanquishing Spell, only the Vanquishing Spell reads "...vanquish our enemies in the darkness that hides them." and the Freedom Spell reads "...free our friends in the Darkness that binds them"). Alex tries to convince Camryn, but Ileana and Karsh burst in and rush them out to the entrance hall. The eclipse is approaching. The Twitches stand in the center of the hall on the Sun and Moon sign, as all the servants, citizen and nobles of Coventry put on sunglasses to block away the looming eclipse. The Twitches recite the first stanzas of the Vanquishing Spell, and Alex urges Camryn to say the last words from the Freedom Spell, but Camryn recites the Vanquishing Spell instead. A magnificent display of powerful magic is invoked as the Light explodes everywhere, searching to destroy the shadow and all shadows that follow it. Alex runs back to the study during the commotion (citizens scattering and ducking) and the pages of the Book flip to the Transfer Spell, which states she must touch the hand of the one that she wishes to supply her magic with. She cries: "I give you everything!" and Thantos is brought back to physical form. Apparently Thantos has been the one in the Coventry Dimension that has been haunting everyone but the one on Earth that has been visiting Alex is in fact Aaron who was reaching out to her while Thantos just wanted to take over again. Thantos goes to Camryn's house, and the Twitches follow him through the Closet - Portal. He attacked Mr. Barnes, and they hear the caretaker screaming as Thantos sucks a hiding Aaron out of her and steals her shadow. Camryn kicks down the door but it is too late. They try to use the closet again, but he's locked it. The girls then use their car to travel to the dimension, but when they arrive to the Castle he's locked it from the inside. Demitri, however, helps them through another passageway. He reveals that Miranda gave him his powers back along with the other witches and warlocks. It switches to the Chamber of the Sun and Moon Crests with the bottomless well. Thantos keeps blasting Aaron with energy, weakening him. The Twitches arrive and duel Thantos, who apprehends Camyrn and Alex by dangling them off the side of the Castle, and Miranda tries to save the girls with her own power. Thantos leaps at Aaron and makes it clear that when the eclipse ends, Aaron will be destroyed by the Vanquishing Spell. Miranda and the Twitches grasp hands with each other and Aaron's half - corporeal form and perform the Transfer Spell giving him all their power, and he comes back. The family reunites at last, but Thantos leaps upward. Aaron blasts him down the bottomless well into the light. The movie ends with Karsh and Ileana's wedding. The Twins' adoptive parents, Karsh's mom, who Ileana had turned into a donkey, along with her whole village at sometime in the past. Camryn's best friends are there as well. Camryn and Demitri share a loving look. Then she waves to Beth while Marcus and Alex wink at each other. Marcus whispers to Beth... "I can't believe you're not more freaked out about this." Beth replies. "What's there to be freaked out about?" She looks around Coventry. "I'm just jealous she's got this much room in the back of her closet." Karsh and Ileana exchange rings and Aaron and Miranda pronounce them husband and wife. They kiss and have the reception. The movie ends with the girls traditional Cabbage-Patch dance, singing "Go Twitches, go Twitches", with the others singing along as well. Following a shot going upwards and the Twitches logo appears and fades the rest out to black. There is an alternate ending in the DVD. Cast *Tia Mowry as Alexandra Nicole "Alex" Fielding (Birth Name: Artemis) *Tamera Mowry as Camryn Elizabeth "Cam/Cami" Barnes (Birth Name: Apolla) *Kristen Wilson as Miranda/Mirnerva *Patrick Fabian as Thantos (The Darkness) *Pat Kelly as Karsh *Leslie Seiler as Ileana *Chris Gallinger as Demitri *Kevin Jubinville as Aaron *Arnold Pinnock as David Barnes *Karen Holness as Emily Barnes *Jackie Rosenbaum as Beth Fish *Nathan Stephenson as Marcus WarBurton *Jayne Eastwood as Mrs.Norseng *Evan Laszlo‎ as Steve Sequel Many people have said that they would like to see a third Twitches that would also be known as Twitches 3. Some of you have read on here that it would air in October 2009, well it has yet to be advertised. The girls Tia and Tamara haven't reprised their role yet and if they did it would be airing in October 2009. There might be a Twitches 3 but it depends if the girls Tia and Tamara reprise their role, and if they do it will be out in 2010. Trivia * This is the second time in the movie that Cam uses her magic once when battling against Thantos, whereas from the first movie, she did the same thing, but only halting him. Alex doesn't. It's probably because Cam proves more determined to use her powers more than her sister. References External links *Twitches Two Official DVD Website *Twitches Two Official Website * *TV.com entry Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2007